There are a number of known apparatus for the exercise and movement of the body portions by using reciprocating boards or cushions on various portions of the body or which include cushions which move in various directions across portions of the body. See generally the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,989, Little, 2,949,911, Kenard et al, 2,666,429, Alexander et al, and 2,856,917, Mac. Additionally there is found a number of devices which utilize rollers on various portions of the body and the spine in order to perform a muscle massage. See generally the U.S. Pat Nos. 3,830,233, Hill, 3,238,936, Seidentop and 4,230,098, Uematsu. Many of these devices operate in conjunction with traction means for relieving pressure on the vertebrae during movement of the various portions of these devices.